


[Podfic] Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical - amplified

by kerravon, scifigrl47



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sickfic, Tony Stark is a Dumbass, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposting of my podfic of Scifigrl47's amazing H/C fic, with the volume problem fixed.</p><p> </p><p>"Story Summary:</p><p>"Tony Stark sometimes doesn't make the best choices with his health. Tony is usually bad at communicating. Steve usually doesn't end up in medical, but there are always exceptions.</p><p>"Phil Coulson is the one who has to write up this nonsense, and he can't keep the Avengers out of medical."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical - amplified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson Can't Keep the Avengers Out of Medical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450613) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



Podfic of Scifigrl47's amazing H/C fic! If you haven't read it, it is here (text):

http://archiveofourown.org/works/450613

 

My podfic (now with the volume hopefully adjusted correctly) is at:

http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/ggz63t

Streaming:  


(I'm fairly new at this, so bear with me)

 

"Story Summary:

"Tony Stark sometimes doesn't make the best choices with his health. Tony is usually bad at communicating. Steve usually doesn't end up in medical, but there are always exceptions.

"Phil Coulson is the one who has to write up this nonsense, and he can't keep the Avengers out of medical."


End file.
